On My Own II
by Nao.Nobody
Summary: Basé sur Perfect World de Simple Plan. Sasuke est parti et Naruto n'en peut plus. Suite de OMO I


__Hello Everyone !

Hop, comme promis, OMO II. Je ne sais pas si je l'avais déjà dit mais la musique de la chanson ne va pas du tout avec. L'acoustique, peut-être. J'écoutais Wonderwall de Ryan Adams (et pas d'Oasis) pendant que je l'écrivais. D'ailleurs je pense à faire une fiction dessus, si j'ai de l'inspiration. Trève de blabla.

**Disclaimer** : J'aime les sushi. Et eux, ils sont pas à moi. Sauf les stores. Parce que moi, j'adore les stores.

* * *

><p><em>I never could've seen this far<br>I never could've seen this coming  
>It seems like my world's falling apart<em>

Le jour se lève sur le village.  
>Je ne le regarde même pas.<br>Je me retourne dans mon lit pour échapper à un rayon de soleil joueur qui s'infiltre entre mes stores baissés.  
>Deux ans que j'ai perdu le sourire.<br>Deux ans que j'ai perdu ma pêche si singulière.  
>Deux ans que j'ai perdu le goût de la vie.<br>De la vie avec Lui.

_Why is everything so hard  
>I don't think I can deal with the things you said<br>It just won't go away_

Je me rappelle ce jour de décembre.  
>La neige tombait.<br>Tu étais à la porte principale.  
>Nous y étions.<br>Puis elle nous a rejoints.  
>Et tu es parti sans un mot.<br>Je n'ai même pas essayé de te retenir, ton nom formait un nœud dans ma gorge.  
><em><br>In a perfect world  
>This could never happen<br>In a perfect world  
>You'd still be here<br>_  
>Je me lève enfin, le store reste baissé.<br>Le soleil ne me paraît même plus attrayant sans toi.  
>Je ne passe pas par la case salle de bains et vais prendre un bol de lait.<br>La journée passe.  
>Je reste chez moi.<br>_  
>And it makes no sense<br>I could just become the pieces  
>But to you<br>This means nothing  
>Nothing at all<em>

Tu dois nous avoir oubliés de là où tu es.  
>Trop égoïste.<br>Invivable que tu étais.  
>Mais je t'adorais comme ça.<p>

_I wish that I can bring you back  
>I wish that I can turn back time<br>Cuz I can't let go  
>I just can't find my way<br>Without you I just can't find my way_

J'ai fait un rêve, un jour.  
>Le temps remontait.<br>Tu ne partais pas.  
>J'arrivais à te convaincre de rester.<br>Le matin en me réveillant, j'ai pleuré.

_In a perfect world  
>This could never happen<br>In a perfect world  
>You'd still be here<em>

La vie est devenue morne ici.  
>Sans goût, sans odeur.<br>Les ramen non plus ne me font plus envie.  
>Les villageois ne me reconnaissent plus.<p>

_And it makes no sense  
>I could just become the pieces<br>But to you  
>This means nothing<br>Nothing at all_

Si seulement cela te préoccupait de savoir comment nous allons.  
>Si seulement nous savions où tu es.<br>Si seulement tu revenais.  
>Mais avec des « si » on refait le monde, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Mais je veux refaire mon monde.  
>Parce que mon monde est avec toi.<p>

_Don't know what I should do now  
>Don't know where I should go<br>I'm still here waiting fo you  
>I'm lost when you're not around<br>I need to hold on to you  
>I just can't let you go<em>

Je décide de sortir quand même.  
>Mes pas me mènent vers la porte du village, je ne sais trop pourquoi.<br>J'entends un bruit.  
>Quelqu'un arrive.<br>Se met soudain à courir.  
>Puis se fige.<br>Mon cœur cesse de battre.  
><em><br>In a perfect world  
>This could never happen<br>In a perfect world  
>You'd still be here<em>

Dans un monde parfait,  
>Tu ne serais jamais parti.<br>Tu serais toujours ici.  
>Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.<br>Je t'adore, tu le sais.  
>Je prononce ton nom tellement bas que je ne m'entends même pas. Mais toi tu m'entends.<br>Nous allons à mon appartement et tu as l'air de douter.

_And it makes no sense  
>I could just become the pieces<br>But to you  
>This means nothing<br>Nothing at all  
>Nothing, nothing at all<em>

Je ferme la porte et me retourne.  
>Les larmes ont commencé à couler sans que je m'en rende compte.<br>Je m'en fiche et te regarde.  
>Tu sembles tétanisé.<br>Je m'approche de toi et sans réfléchir, mes lèvres se posent instinctivement sur les tiennes.  
>Je t'adore.<br>Je t'adore.

Je t'aime, c'est tout.

* * *

><p>Je sais, j'écris du blabla, et je sais que, le faisant moi-même, vous allez le zapper. Et bien... ZAPPEZ-LE ! Non, je rigole. N'empêche, ça serait cool que FFnet marche comme Youtube. Vous savez ? 1€ toutes les 100 vues... Le pied. Je plaisante.<p>

Allez atchic atchic atchic. 3

Lu.


End file.
